Madonna
Madonna ''' '''nascimento;16 de agosto de 1958,Bay city michigan,EUA idade;57 anos filhos lourdes maria ciccone leon,rocco ritchie,mercy james,david banda mwale ciccone ritchie Madonna começou o seu grande sucesso em 1983 com seu primeiro Album MADONNA THE FIRST ALBUM mas ela ficou muito com suas músicas;Luck a Star,Bordeline,Burning up,Holiday e Everybody mas ela foi aclamada como a Rainha do pop se Michael Jackson é o rei do pop Madonna é a rainha.em 1984 Madonna fez seu segundo Album Like a virgin músicas como;Material girl e Like a virgin.em 1985 Madonna foi para Atlantic City fazer o seu primeiro filme Procura-se Susan desesperadamente Madonna interpretava a garota Susan é uma música Into the Groove.Madonna foi para Nova Iorque fazer seu segundo filme Em busca da vitoria é umas músicas;Gambler,Crazy for you e Spotlight em 1985 Madonna fez a sua primeira turne The Virgin tour.em 1986 Madonna faz o seu terceiro filme Surpresa em Shanghai.mas em 1986 Madonna deixou o cabelo dela curto como de homen para fazer seu terceiro album True Blue com músicas como;Open Your Heart,Papa don´t preach,La isla bonita,Where´s the party,True Blue e Live to tell.Mas em 1987 Madonna foi para Nova Iorque fazer seu quarto filme Quem é essa garota Madonna interpretava Nikki Finn uma Ex-presidiária linda que quer limpa o seu por 4 anos de prisao mas ela começa a namora o seu Advogado London TrottDunecomo Músicas como;Who´s that girl,Causing a commontion e The look at love.em 1987 ela fez a turne Who´s that girl world tour.em 1988 Madonna fez seu album You can Dance.no ano de 1989 Madonna fez quinto Album Like a Prayer com músicas;Like a prayer,Express yourself,Oh father,Cherish,Dear in jessie.Madonna fez seu quinto filme Dick tracy Madonna faz o papel Breathless Mahoney assistente de Mafioso e salvou Dick Tracy.Madonna fez seu sexto Album Madonna I am Breathless músicas como;Vogue,Justify my love,Rescue me.no ano de 1990 Madonna fez a sua turne Madonna The blonder Ambition World tour.em 1991 Madonna fez seu Album greatest hist chamado IMMACULATE.Madonna fez o seu sexto o Documentario da Turne the blonder ambition e tambem 6 musicas ao vivos chamou de Na Cama com Madonna.em 1992 Madonna fez seu album Erotica com musicas;Erotica,Fever,Deeper and Deeper,Bad girl,I´LL Remenber e Rain mas em 1993 Madonna cortou o cabelo de novo deixou bem Curto parescendo um homen mas Madonna fez sua turne Madonna The girlie show world tour-1993.mas Madonna ela fez seu novo album Bedtime stories em 1994 com musicas;Bedtime stories,Take a Bow,Human nature e Secret.mas em 1995 Madonna fez seu outro chamou de something to remenber com musicas;I Wan´t you,You´ll see e Love don´t live here anymore.em 1996 Madonna foi para Buenos Aires,Argentina para fazer seu filme EVITA Madonna fez o papel de Eva Perón com músicas como;Don´t cry for me argentina e You must love.em 1997 Madonna fez seu album Ray of light Madonna pintou o seu cabelo de preto para cantar as cançoes;Frozen,Mer girl,The power good bye,nothing really matters mas Madonna volta a fica Loira cantando as musicas Ray of Light ,Substurte for love e beautiful stranger.em 2000 Madonna fez o album Music com músicas com Music,American pie,What it feels like for a girl,Don´t tell me e paradise.Madonna fez sua outra turne em Madonna Drowned world tour 2001.em 2003 Madonna fez seu Album Madonna American life ela fez músicas incriveis como American life,Nobody knows me,Lover profunsion,Die another day,Hollywood.Madonna em 2004 fez sua turne Madonna Re-invention world tour 2004.em 2005 Madonna fez album confessions on dance floor com Musicas;Hung up,Jump,Get together,Sorry.em 2006 Madonna fez sua turne confessions world tour.em 2007 Madonna cantou em Gogo bordelo Live Earth.mas em 2008 Madonna fez seu Album Hard candy 2008 com musicas;4minutes e Give it 2 me e tambem fez Hardy candy promo em 2008 mas ela vai fazer outra turne vai ser Madonna Sticky and Sweet tour e ela vai cantar no Rio de janeiro e São paulo em dezembro de 2008.em 2009 Madonna fez o Sticky and Sweet tour 2 e em seguida seu novo album Celebration.em 2010 Madonna fez o album superpop.em 2012 Madonna cantou no superbowl e fez seu novo album Mdna mas ela fez a turne Madonna the MDNA Tour ela vai cantar de novo no brasil.mas Madonna entrou em disputa com Lady gaga por ter cantado Born this way Madonna.Madonna cantou don´t tell me com Miley cirus ao vivo no mtv unplugged MADONNA live 1982 1.everybody Madonna the first album-1983 1.Luck star 2.Bordeline 3.Burning up 4.Think of me ''' '''5.I Know it 6.Holiday 7.Everybody 8.Phisicall atraction Madonna live boston 1983 1.phisycall attraction 2.everybody 3.holiday 4.burning up Madonna the dance show 1984 1.holiday 2.bordeline 3.burning up Madonna Like a Virgin-1984 1.Material girl 2.Over and Over 3.Like a virgin 4.Angel 5.Shoo-bee-doo 6.Pretender 7.Dress you up 8.Stay 9.Love don´t live here anymore Madonna the music awards 1984 1.like a virgin Madonna the virgin tour-1985 1.Dress you up 2.Holiday 3.into the groove 4.everybody 5.angel 6.Gambler 7.Luck a star 8.bordeline 9.crazy for you 10.over and over 11.burning up 12.like a virgin 13.material girl cidades da turne Madonna The virgin tour 1985 1.Toronto 2.Seattle 3.Portland 4.San diego 5.Costa Mesa 6.São Franscisco 7.Los angeles 8.Tempe 9.Dallas 10.Austin 11.Houston 12.Nova Orleans 13.Tampa 14.Orlando 15.Hollywood 16.Atlanta 17.Cleveland 18.Lexington 19.Chicago 20.ST Paul 21.Detroit 22.Pittsburg 23.Filadélfia 24.Hampton 25.Columbia 26.Worcester 27.Milwaalke 28.Nova Iorque Madonna True Blue-1986 1.Papa don´t preach 2.open your heart 3.white heat 4.where´s the party 5.live to tell 6.la isla bonita 7.true blue 8.jimmy jimmy 9.loves makes the world round Madonna Who´s that girl-1987 1.Who´s that girl 2.causing a commotion 3.the look at love 4.24 hours 5.step by step 6.turn it up 7.Best thing ever 8.Can´t stop 9.el coco locoso band Madonna who´s that girl world tour-1987 1.Open your heart 2.Luck star 3.true blue 4.papa dont preach 5.White heat 6.Causing a commontion 7.the look at love 8.dress you up 9.material girl ''' '''10.Like a virgin 11.where´s the party 12.Live to tell 13.Into the groove 14.la isla bonita 15.who´s that girl ''' '''16.holiday cidades da turne Madonna Who´s that girl world tour 1987 1.Osaka 2.Tokyo 3.Miami 4.Atlanta 5.Washington 6.Toronto 7.Montreal 8.Foxboro 9.Filadélfia 10.Nova Iorque 11.Seattle 12.Anaheim 13.Mountai View 14.Houston 15.Irving 16.ST Paul 17.Chicago 18.East Troy 19.Richfield 20.Pontiac 21.East Rutherford 22.Leeds 23.Londres 24.Frankfurt 25.Rotterdam 26.Paris 27.Nice 28.Turin 29.Florensce 30.Italia em 1988 Madonna you can dance-1988 1.Spotlight 2.Everybody 3.Holiday 4.over and over 5.where´s the party 6.Into the groove 7.everybody 8.holiday 9.where´s the party 10.Into the groove 11.Where´s the party 12.Holiday Madonna Like a prayer-1989 1.Like a prayer 2.express yourself 3.Love song 4.till death do us part 5.promise to try 6.cherish 7.dear jessie 8.oh father 9.keep it together 10.spanish eyes 11.act of contriton Madonna mtv music 1989 1.express yourself Madonna i am breathless-1990 1.Vogue 2.i´am going banana´s 3.more 4.blues night 5.sooner or later 6.Hanky panky 7.i now following you 8.he´s man 9.what can you lose 10.Cry baby 12.somenthing to remenber 13.Back in bussiness Madonna the blonder ambition world tour-1990 1.intro 2.express yoursef 3.Open your heart 4.causing a commontion 5.wheres the party 6.like a virgin 7.like a prayer 8.Live to tell ''' '''9.oh father 10.papa dont preach 11.sooner or later 12.hanky panky 13.Now i following you 14.material girl 15.cherish 16.into the groove 17.Vogue 18.Holiday 19.family aafair 20.keep it together cidades da turne Madonna the blond ambition world tour 1990 1.Tokyo 2.Osaka 3.Yokohoma 4.Houston 5.Worcester 6.Dallas 7.Los Angeles 8.Oakland 9.Chicago 10.Toronto 11.Auburns Hills 12.Worcester de novo 13.Landover 14.Uniodale 15.Filadélfia 16.East Rutherford 17.Goteborg 18.Paris 19.Roma 20.Turin 21.Munich 22.Dort mund 23.Londres 24.Rotterdam 25.Vigo 26.Madrid 27.Barcelona 28.Nice Madonna immaculate-1990 1.Luck star 2.bordeline 3.holiday 4.material girl 5.like a virgin 6.into the groove 7.crazy for you 8.papa don´t preach 9.open your heart 10.live to tell 11.la isla bonita 12.Like a prayer 13.express yourself 14.cherish 15.oh father 16.vogue 17.Justify my love 18.rescue me Madonna truth on dare-1991 1.express yourself 2.like a virgin 3.holiday 4.live to tell ''' '''5.vogue 6.keep it together Madonna erotica-1992 1.erotica 2.fever 3.bye bye baby 4.deeper and deeper 5.where life begins 6.waiting 7.bad girl 8.thief of hiearts 9.words 10.rain 11.why it so had 12.in this life 13.did you do it 14.i´ll remenber 15.secret garden Madonna the girlie show world tour-1993 1.introducion/the girlie show theme 2.erotica 3.fever 4.vogue 5.rain 6.express yourself 7.deeper and deeper 8.why it so had 9.in this life 10.the beast within 11.like a virgin 12.bye bye baby 13.i´m going banana´s 14.la isla bonita 15.holiday 16.justify my love 17.everybody is star/Everybody cidades da turne Madonna The Girlie Show World Tour 1993 1.Londres 2.Paris 3.Frankfurt 4.Tel Aviv 5.Istambu 6.Toronto 7.Nova iorque 8.Filadélfia 9.Auburn Hills 10.Montreal 11.Bayamon 12.Buenos Aires 13.São Paulo 14.Rio de Janeiro 15.cidade do México 16.Sidney 17.Bribane 18.Melbourne 19.Fukuoka 20.Tokyo Madonna bedtime stories-1994 1.survival 2.secret 3.human nature 4.i´d rather be your lover 5.Don´t stop 6.inside of me 7.take a bow 8.forbbden lover 9.love tried to welcome me 10.sanctuary 11.bedtime story ''' '''Madonna something to remenber-1995 1.I wan´t you 2.I´ll remenber 3.take a bow 4.Crazy for you 5.love don´t live here anymore 6.You´ll see 7.this used be my playground 8.one more chance 9.live to tell 10.something to remenber 11.forbbden lover 12.rain 13.oh father 14.I wan´t you 15.veras Madonna EVITA-1996 1.a cinema in Buenos Aires,26 july 1952 2.on the Balcony of the casa rosada1 3.Requiem Evita 4.Don´t cry for me Argentina 5.Oh What a circus 6.On the balconey of the casa rosada2 7.High flying,Adored 8.on this night a tousand stars 9.Eva and Magandi/Eva Beware of the city 10.Buenos Aires 11.Rainbow tour 12.Another Suitcase Another Hall 13.Goodnight and thank you 14.the lady´s got pentital 15.Partido feminista 16.Charity concert/The Art of the Possible 17.I´d be surprisingly good for you 18.hello and good-bye 19.Peron´s lastest flame 20.Waltz for Eva and Che 21.A new Argentina 22.Lament 23.Rainbow High 24.the Actress Hasn´t learned the lines 25.and the money kept rolling inout 26.She is a Diamond 27.Santa Evita 28.Your little body´s Swoly Breaking down 29.You must love me 30.Eva´s Final broadcast 31.Latin Chant Madonna Ray of Light-1997,1998,1999 1.Drowned world/substute for love 2.Swin 3.Ray of light 4.Candy perfume girl 5.skin 6.Nothing really matters 7.Sky fits heaven 8.Frozen 9.The power of good-bye 10.Ashanti-Ashtigi 11.Little Star 12.Mer girl 13.Beautiful stranger Madonna Music-2000 1.Music 2.Impressive instant 3.runaway lover 4.Don´t tell me 5.Amazing 6.Nobody perfect´s 7.Cyber-raga 8.I Deserve it 9.What it feels like for a girl 10.paradise 11.gone 12.american pie Madonna don´t tell me promo tour-2000 1.impressive instant 2.runaway lover 3.don´t tell me 4.what it feels like for a girl 5.holiday 6.music Madonna Drowned world tour-2001 1.Intro 2.Drowned lover/Substute for love 3.impressive instant 4.candy perfume girl 5.beautiful stranger 6.ray of light 7.Paradise for me video interlude 8.Frozen 9.Open your heart´´Swell´´ 10.Nobody Perfect´s 11.Mer girl part-1,Sky fits heaven,Mer girl part 2 12.What it feels like for a girl remixinterlude anima 13.I Deserve it 14.Don´t tell me 15.Human nature 16.the funny song 17.secret 18.gone 19.Don´t cry for me argentinainstrumental 20.lo siente quiente la mujer 21.la isla bonita 22.holiday 23.music cidades da turne Madonna drowned world tour 2001 1.Barcelona 2.Milan 3.Berlin 4.Paris 5.Londres 6.Filadélfia 7.Nova Iorque 8.East Rutherford 9.Boston 10.Washigton 11.Miami 12.Atlanta 13.Detroit 14.Chicago 15.Las Vegas 16.Los angeles Madonna American life-2003 1.American life 2.Hollywood 3.i´m so stupid 4.lover profunsion 5.nobody knows me 6.Nothing fails 7.Intertevention 8.x-Stattic process 9.mother and father 10.Die another day 11.Easy ride Madonna american life promo tour-2003 1.american life 2.hollywood 3.like a prayer 4.nothing falls 5.x-stattic process Madonna the remixed and reviseted-2003 1.Nothing faisl 2.Lover profunsion 3.Nobody Knows me 4.american life 5.like a virgin,hollywoodspears and Christina aguilera 6.into the hollywood groove 7.your honesty Madonna Re-invention World tour-2004 1.Intro The beast within 2.Vogue 3.Nobody Knows me 4.frozen 5.american life 6.express yourself 7.burning up 8.material girl 9.Hollywoodvideo interlude 10.Hanky Panky 11.deeper and deeper 12.Die another day 13.lament 14.Bedtime stories remixinterlude 15.nothing fails 16.Don´t tell me 17.Like a prayer 18.mother and father 19.imagine 20.into the groove 21.papa don´t preach 22.crazy for you 23.music 24.holiday cidades da turne Madonna Re-invention world tour 2004 1.Los Angeles 2.Las Vegas 3.Anaheim 4.San José 5.Washington 6.Nova Iorque 7.Worceste 8.Filadélfia 9.East Rutherford 10.Chicago 11.Toronto 12.Nova iorque de novo 13.Toronto de novo 14.Atlanta 15.Fort Lauderdale 16.Miami 17.Manchester 18.Londres 19.Dublin 20.Paris 21.Arnhem 22.Lisboa Madonna i´m going to tell you secret-2005 1.the beast within 2.vogue 3.nobody knows me 4.american life 5.hollywoodremix 6.die another day 7.lament 8.like a prayer 9.mother and father 10.imagine 11.into the groove 12.music 13.holiday madonna live 8-2005 1.like a prayer 2.ray of light 3.music Madonna confessions on the dancer floor-2005 1.Hung up 2.Get together 3.Sorry 4.Future lovers 5.I Love new york 6.let it will be 7.Forbiden lover 8.Jump 9.How high 10.push 11.like it or not 12.isaac madonna hung up promo tour-2005 1.hung up 2.get together 3.i love new york 4.let it will be 5.everybody Madonna the confessions tour-2006 1.Future lovers/i feel love 2.get together 3.like a virgin 4.jump 5.confessionsinterlude 6.live to tell 7.forbbiden lover 8.isaac 9.sorry 10.like it or not 11.sorryinterlude 12.i love New York 13.ray of light 14.let it will be 15.substute for love/drowned world 16.paradisefor me 17.Music 18.erotica 19.la isla bonita 20.luck star 21.hung up cidades de turne Madonna Confessions tour 2006 1.Los Angeles 2.Las Vegas 3.San José 4.Phoenix 5.Chicago 6.Montreal 7.Hartford 8.Nova Iorque 9.Boston 10.Filadélfia 11.Atlantic City 12.Miami 13.Londres 14.Cardiff 15.Roma 16.Dusseldorf 17.Hanover 18.Horsens 19.Paris 20.Amsterdam 21.Prague 22.Moscow 23.Osaka 24.Tokyo Madonna live earth in gogo bordelo-2007 1.He you 2.ray of light 3.la isla bonita 4.hung up MADONNA LIVE VÍDEO COLLECTION LIVE 1984-2007 1.Bordeline-live the dance show 1984 2.like a virgin-live at mtv music awards 1984 3.gambler-the virgin tour 1985 4.into the groove-who´s that girl world tour 1987 5.express yourself-live at mtv music awards 1989 6.vogue-the blond ambition world tour reaharsal 1990 7.sooner or later-live music oscar 1991 8.bad girl-live at saturday night live 1993 9.bye bye baby-live at mtv awards the girlie show 1993 10.bedtime story-live at the brit academy-1995 11.take a bow-live 1995 12.you must love me-live at oscars awards 1997 13.little star-the oprah show-1998 14.substute for love/drowned world-live septimo cabbelera show 1998 15.nothing really matters-live at grammy awards 1998 16.the power of good-bye-live at mtv music awards 1999 17.music-live don´t tell me promo tour 2000 18.american life-live america life promo tour 2003 19.mother and father acoustic-2003 20.hollywood-live at london 2003 21.like a virgin,hollywood-madonna,britney spears and christina aguilera live at vma 2003 22.nobody knows me-re-invention world tour 2004 23.hung up-live ema 2005 24.get together-live hung up promo tour 25.la isla bonita-live earth Madonna Hard Candy-2008 1.Candy shop 2.4 Minutes 3.give it 2 me 4.heartbeat 5.miles away 6.she´s not me 7.incredible 8.beat goes on 9.Dance 2 nights 10.devil wouldn´t recognizer you 11.spanish lesson 12.voices Madonna hard candy promo tour-2008 1.Candy shop 2.miles aways 3.4 minutes 4.hung up 5.give it 2 me 6.music Madonna Sticky and Sweet World tour-2008 1.Intro sweet machine 2.candy shop 3.beat goes on 4.human nature 5.vogue 6.die another dayinterlude 7.into the groove 8.heartbeat 9.bordeline 10.she´s not me 11.music 12.rain heres comes in the raininterlude 13.devil wouldn´t recognizer you 14.spanish lesson 15.miles away 16.La isla bonita/lela pala tute 17.doli doli is song not is of Madonna 18.You must love me ''' '''19.Don´t cry for me argentina 20.Get stupidinterlude 21.4 minutes 22.like a prayer 23.ray of light 24.like a virgin 25.Hung up 26.Give it 2 me Cidades da turne Madonna Sticky and Sweet world tour 2008 1.Cardiff 2.Nice 3.Berlim 4.Zurich 5.Amsterdam 6.Dusseldorf 7.Roma 8.Frankfurt 9.Londres 10.Lisboa 11.Seville 12.Valencia 13.Paris 14.Viena 15.Budva 16.Athenas 17.East Rutherford 18.Nova Iorque 19.Boston 20.Toronto 21.Chicago 22.Montreal 23.Vancouver 24.Oakland 25.San Diego 26.Los Angeles 27.Las Vegas 28.Denver 29.Houston 30.Detroit 31.Filadélfia 32.Atlantic City 33.Atlanta 34.Miami 35.México 36.Buenos Aires 37.Santiago 38.Rio de Janeiro 39.São Paulo Madonna Sticky and Sweet tour 2.0-2009 1.intro sweet machine 2.candy shop 3.beat goes on 4.human nature 5.vogue 6.die another dayinterlude 7.into the groove 8.Holiday 9.Dress you up 10.She´s not me 11.Music 12.Rainninterlude 13.devil woulnd´t recognizer you 14.Spanish lesson 15.Miles Aways 16.la isla bonita 17.doli doli 18.you must love me 19.don´t cry for me argentina 20.Get stupidinterlude 21.4 minutes 22.like a prayer 23.frozen 24.ray of light 25.give it 2 me cidades da turne Madonna Sticky and Sweet tour 2.0 2009 1.Londres 2.Manchester 3.Paris 4.Wechter 5.Milan 6.Unidane 7.Barcelona 8.Zagarosa 9.Madrid 10.Oslo 11.St petesburg 12.Tallin 13.Helsinki 14.Gothenburg 15.Copenhagem 16.Prague 17.Warsaw 18.Munich 19.Budapest 20.Belgrade 21.Bucharest 22.Sófia 23.Tel Aviv Madonna celebration-2009 1.hung up 2.vogue 3.music 4.4 minutes 5.holiday 6.everybody 7.like a virgin 8.into the groove 9.Like a prayer 10.ray of light 11.express yourself 12.sorry 13.open your heart 14.bordeline 15.secret 16.erotica 17.justify my love 18.revolver 19.Dress you up 20.Material girl 21.la isla bonita 22.Papa don´t preach 23.Lucky star 24.Burning up 25.crazy for you 26.Who´s that girl 27.Frozen 28.miles aways 29.live to tell 30.Take a bow 31.beautiful stranger 32.hollywood 33.die another day 34.don´t tell me 35.cherish 36.Celebration 37.Celebrationbassa remix edit 38.It´s so cool Madonna superpop 1.Superpop 2.triggeringsenses 3.me against the music spears 4.hey you 5.cyber-raga 6.be carefullmartin 7.keep the trance 8.fighting spirit 9.lo que siente la mujer 10.liquid love 11.is this love 12.wordeland 13.ring my bell 14.your honesty 15.history 16.get stupid 17.like an angel passing through my room 18.imagine madonna broken 2010 1.triggering 2.broken 3.ring my bell 4.if you go away 5.land of the free 7.superpop 8.it´s so cool 9.latte 10.keep the trance 11.infinity 12.miss you 13.on and onbeat goes on 14.across the sky 15.it´s so cool version madonna super bowl halftime 2012 1.vogue 2.music 3.give me all your luvinnicki minaj and m.i.a 4.open your heart 5.like a prayer madonna MDNA-2012 1.girl gone wild 2.gang bang 3.i´m addicted 4.turn up the rádio 5.give me all your luvinnicki minaj and m.i.a 6.superstar 7.some girls 8.i´m a sinner 9.i don´t give a 10.love spent 11.masterpiece 12.falling free 13.beautifull killer 14.i fucked up 15.b-day song 16.best friend 17.give me all your luvin rock remix Madonna the MDNA world tour 2012 1.opening act intro 2.girl gone wild 3.revolver 4.gang bang 5.papa don´t preach 6.hung up 7.i don´t give a 8.heartbeat and best friendinterlude 9.express yourself 10.give me all your luvin 11.turn up the rádio 12.open your heart ,sagarajo 13.masterpiece 14.justify my loveinterlude 15.vogue 16.candy shop erotic 17.human nature 18.like a virgin 19.love spent 20.nobody knows meinterlude 21.i´m addicted 22.i´m a sinner 23.like prayer 24.celebration Cidades da turne Madonna the MDNA world tour 2012 1.Tel aviv 2.Abu daghi 3.Istambu 4.Roma 5.Milan 6.Florenscia 7.Barcelona 8.Coimbra 9.Berlin 10.Copenhagem 11.Gothenburg 12.Amsterdam 13.Koln 14.Brussels 15.Paris 16.Londres 17.Birmingham 18.Ediniburg 19.Dublin 20.Paris 21.Vienna 22.Warsaw 23.Kiev 24.Moscow 25.ST Petesburgo 26.Helsinki 27.Oslo 28.Zurich 29.Nice 30.Filadélfia 31.Montreal 32.Quebec city 33.Boston 34.Nova Iorque 35.Ottawa 36.Toronto 37.Atlantic city 38.Chicago 39.Washigton 40.Vancouver 41.Seattle 42.San Jose 43.Los angeles 44.Las vegas 45.Fenix 46.Denver 47.Dallas 48.Houston 49.Nova Orleans 50.Kansas city 51.ST Lois 52.ST Paul 53.Pittsburg 54.Detroit 55.Cleveland 56.Nova Iorque 57.Charlotte 58.Atlanta 59.Miami 60.México 61.Medelin 62.Rio de Janeiro 63.São Paulo 64.Porto alegre 65.Buenos aires 66.Santiago 67.Cordoba MADONNA MDNA LIVE OLIMPIC PARIS 2012 1.Turn up the rádio 2.open your heart 3.masterpiece 4.speech 5.justify my love interlude 6.vogue 7.candy shop 8.human nature 9.die another day/beautiful killer 10.je´t aime...moi non plusplus Madonna Album Rebel Heart 2015 1.Living For Love 2.Devil Pray 3.Ghosttown 4.Unapolegetic Bitch 5.Illuminati 6.Bitch I´m Madonna feat Nicki Minaj 7.Hold Tight 8.Joan of Arc 9.Iconic feat Chance The Rapper and Mike Tyson 10.HeartBreaker City 11.Body Shop 12.Holy Water 13.Inside Out 14.Wash All Over Me 15.Best Night 16.Veni Vidi Vici feat Nas 17.S.E.X 18.Messiah 19.Rebel Heart 20.Beautiful Scars 21.Borrowed Time 22.Queen 23.Auto-Tune Baby 24.Grafiti Saint Madonna Rebel Heart World Tour 2015/2016 1.Are You With Me Interlude [ contém trechos de Iconic e Secret projection] 2.Iconic 3.Bitch I´m Madonna 4.Burning Up 5.Holy Water/Vogue 6.Devil Pray 7.Messiah interlude 8.Body Shop 9.True Blue 10.Deeper And Deeper 11.HeartBreaker City / Love Don´t Live Here Anymore 12.Like a Virgin 13.S.E.X/Justify My Love [ vídeo interlude] 14.Living For Love 15.La Isla Bonita 16.Dress You Up / Into The Groove/Everybody/,Luck Star 17.Who´s That Girl 18.Rebel Heart 19.Illuminati [ vídeo interlude] [ contém elementos Iconic ] 20.Music elemento de Get Stupid 21.Candy Shop 22.Material Girl 23.La Vie En Rose 24.Unapolegetic Bitch 25.Holiday Madonna hits 1.luck star-1983 2.bordeline-1983 3.burning up-1983 4.holiday-1983 5.everybody-1983 6.like a virgin-1984 7.material girl-1984 8.dress you up-1984 9.into the groove-1985 10.crazy for you-1985 11.gambler-1985 12.papa don´t preach-1986 13.open your heart-1986 14.where´s the party-1986 15.live to tell-1986 16.la isla bonita-1986 17.true blue-1986 18.who´s that girl-1987 19.causing a commontion-1987 20.the look of love-1987 21.like a prayer-1989 22.express yourself-1989 23.cherish-1989 24.promise to try-1989 25.oh father-1989 26.dear in jessie-1989 27.vogue-1990 28.justify my love-1990 29.erótica-1992 30.fever-1992 31.rain-1992 32.bad girl-1992 33.deeper and deeper-1992 34.i´ll remenber-1993 35.bedtime story-1994 36.take a bow-1994 37.human nature-1994 38.secret-1994 39.i wan´t you-1995 40.you´ll see-1995 50.love don´t live here anymore-1995 51.you must love me-1996 52.don´t cry for me argentina-1996 53.ray of light-1998 54.little starvivo no programa da oprah-1998 55.substute for love/drowned world-1998 56.the power of good-bye-1998 57.frozen-1998 58.nothing really matters-1998 59.beautiful stranger-1999 60.music-2000 61.don´t tell me-2000 62.what it feels like for a girl-2000 63.paradisefor me-2000 64.american pie-2000 65.american life-2003 66.hollywood-2003 67.lover profunsion-2003 68.die another day-2003 69.hung up-2005 70.sorry-2005 71.get together-2005 72.jump-2005 73.4 minutes-2008 74.give it 2 me-2008 75.miles aways-2008 76.celebration-2008 77.revolver-2008 76.girl gone wild-2012 77.give me all your luvinnicki minaj and m.i.a 78.turn up the rádio 79.Living For Love 80.Ghosttown 81.Bitch I´m Madonna Madonna albuns and tour live 1.Madonna the first album-1983 2.Madonna like a virgin-1984 3.MADONNA THE VIRGIN TOUR-1985 4.Madonna live aidd-1985 5.Madonna true blue-1986 6.Madonna who´s that girl-1987 7.MADONNA WHO´S THAT GIRL WORLD TOUR-1987 8.Madonna you can dance-1988 9.Madonna like a prayer-1989 10.Madonna i´m a breathless-1990 11.MADONNA THE BLOND AMBITION WORLD TOUR-1990 12.Madonna immaculate collection-1990 13.Madonna erótica-1992 14.MADONNA THE GIRLIE SHOW WORLD TOUR-1993 15.Madonna bedtime stories-1994 16.Madonna somenthing to remenber-1995 17.Madonna evita-1996 18.Madonna ray of light-1998 19.Madonna beautiful stranger-1999 20.Madonna music-2000 21.MADONNA don´t tell me promo tour-2000 22.MADONNA DROWNED WORLD TOUR-2001 23.Madonna ghv1-2002 24.Madonna american life-2003 25.MADONNA american life promo tour-2003 26.MADONNA RE-INVENTION WORLD TOUR-2004 27.Madonna live 8-2005 28.Madonna confessions on the dancer floor-2005 29.MADONNA hung up promo tour-2005 30.MADONNA THE CONFESSIONS TOUR-2006 31.Madonna live earth-2007 32.Madonna hard candy-2008 33.MADONNA hard candy promo tour-2008 34.MADONNA STICKY AND SWEET WORLD TOUR-2008 35.MADONNA STICKY AND SWEET TOUR 2.0-2009 36.Madonna celebration-2009 37.Madonna superpop-2009 38.Madonna animal-2010 39.Madonna MDNA-2012 40.Madonna halftime super bowl-2012 41.MADONNA THE MDNA WORLD TOUR